


One Little Savior

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Three Trials Regina and Emma must go through to forge a Strong Magical Bond. </p><p>The Fact that no one else but Henry and Blue know why Regina Disappeared from Storybrooke and why she returns six weeks later with a baby is just business as usual in a town of magic! </p><p>SwanQueen beginning to end. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT but this awesome story has been mine for 15 years.</p><p>I had forgotten this story has a little bit of mention of Emma going back in memory at the end of the Trial of Extremes. I have modified the warnings accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trial of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to see the benefits of AO3... so I am posting things here little by little.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this these are re postings from FF.net.

 

"Through the bonds of magic, this marriage will endure."  The Blue Fairy said. "Henry and I serve as witnesses. No other magic is greater than yours except..."  Blue fairy stopped our hands.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

Blue looked at Regina. "If the magic is incompatible, you will lose your heart forever."

 

I looked at Regina. "What is she talking about?"

 

"Please... We don't have time."  Regina hissed.  "It has always been compatible before."

 

"You will be linked forever--" blue was interrupted by a roar overhead.

 

"Do it now!" Regina growled.  Blue sprinkled our joined hands with Fairy Dust and a light ribbon appeared tying our wrists together. Then a light shines from the wrists and shoots straight out at our hearts.

 

Regina watched the light shoot into me and her eyes widened. Then she looked up at me then back to blue.  “We’re ready.”

 

“You knew?”  Blue asked.

 

“I suspected.”  Regina answered as she let go of my hand… so the rest of that was a haze… I didn’t really understand what was happening except we bound our magic together to defeat this stupid Cupid gone monster all over town.

 

It was supposed to make me stronger.  It was supposed to help Regina control my emotions.  It was supposed to be a temporary marriage with a permanent magical tie.  I trusted Regina, and I was glad to see she trusted me… but what did Blue really mean.

 

Once the cupid was defeated and everyone came back to their senses Regina and I walked into the Diner with Henry.  Sitting at our booth I looked to her.  “What was Blue talking about?”

 

“Magic is emotion.” Regina reiterated to me for the thousandth time. “Our magic works well together because of our mutual… fondness for each other.  If the fondness of one was greater than that of the other…”

 

“But, Cupids arrows weren’t real emotions.”  Henry said.  “Only True…”  He trailed off and looked at me.

 

I was listening.  I was listening and all I got was… “Oh my god you’re in love with me.”  I whispered in shock.

 

“You’re in love with me.”  she answered.

 

“I know!”  I said.  “why are you always so mean?”

 

Regina looked at me with a raised brow and begins to laugh. “I can’t be in love with you.  I can’t be married to you.”

 

“But you are.”  I said my heart beginning to beat  hard against my ribcage.

 

“I am,”  she asserted.

 

“This is so cool.”  Henry said with a grin.  Just then Blue rushed toward us with her book.

 

“Regina, Emma.”  She said and sat on the chair at our table.  “There’s a problem.”

 

“The trial of Miles.”  Regina said in a  bored tone.

 

“What is that?”  I asked.

 

“Tomorrow,  one of us is going to disappear.”  Regina answered.

 

Blue looked at me then at Regina.  “You know what you must do.”

 

“I was getting to that.” Regina said through gritted teeth.  “Henry… see if you can stay with your grandparents tonight.  Emma and I have a lot to do discuss before the dawn.”

 

“Seriously?”  I asked as Henry hugged both Regina and I and headed toward my parents. Regina took my hand from across the table without looking away from my eyes she waved her hand and teleported us to her vault.

 

“Regina, what’s going on?’ I asked.  She searched through her books and opened the Tome identical to that of the Blue Fairy.

 

“This binding spell has three trials.”  Regina said.  “There is a ritual to be done after each trial to strengthen the bond so that the next trial will be passed flawlessly.”

 

“Okay, so what are those Trials?”  I asked sitting

 

“Trial of true love.”  Regina answered.  “we have established that we passed the Trial.”

 

“Right.”  

 

“Next is the Trial of Miles. Which will happen at dawn.  Your parents will always find each other.  That’s their trial of miles.  It was tested twice.  They aren’t magic and didn’t produce magic until they consummated their non magical bond.”

 

I was trying to understand what she was saying.  “Consummation?”

 

Regina nodded.  “It strengthens the Bond so that we may find each other.”

 

I looked at her.  She looked nervous. Suddenly I felt nervous, I hadn’t had sex with a woman in years. “What’s the Third Trial?”

 

“Trial of Extremes”  Regina said.  “For your parents it was me. It is different every time.”

 

“Do you feel comfortable with the rituals we must do?”  I asked in a whisper.

 

“Oh Emma… I have wanted you for ages.”  Regina answered and shook her head.  “We haven’t shared our first kiss yet and here we are talking about … you know.”

 

I smirk.  “consummation?”

 

She sighed putting away the book.  “do you want to do the Ritual?”  She asked.

 

She hadn’t realized that as she looked away from me, I had come close to her.  She turned to face me and I was there.  I wasted no time in kissing her.  She stiffened in surprise then began to respond running her tongue along my lip to deepen the kiss.  She was trying to take control and I let her pulling her tightly against my body.  She moaned into me and I could feel my magic and hers surge through my body making me want her even more.

 

I pulled back to breathe and realized that Regina had transported us to her bedroom.  “Good call,”  I said.  She hummed as she kicked off her heels and pushed my  jacket off of my shoulders.  I began to unbutton her blouse while she struggled with the buttons of my jeans.  I helped her with them and she slid her hands inside my jeans and pushed them down my hips and thighs.

 

We worked on each other getting rid of our clothes piece by piece.

* * *

 

This was by far my favorite ritual.  “I could do that over and over again.”  I said once we were done.

 

Regina was looking at the window.  “We will do it again soon.  Find me Emma.”

 

“Wait what?”  I asked and looked out of the window.  The first Rays of the sun  were beginning to appear.

 

“It’s gonna be me Emma.”  She said waving her hand and dressing herself.

 

“How do you know?”  I asked I was hoping it would be me, because I knew this world better than she did.

 

“Because finding people is what you do.  It’s your strength.”  Regina said and leaned toward me and kissed me deeply

 

“six weeks, meet me in New York if all else fails. Get a phone text me anything.”  I said.  “It’s much easier when you want to be found.”

 

“I love you Emma.”  she said and then she faded away...

 

 


	2. Trial of Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Emma searches for Regina

 

Her _accounts_ were frozen, Her phone was left behind.  Regina was out there… Destitute.  God Know’s where the hell had the trial sent her.  The world is immense.  Not to mention she could have been taken to another realm.  Maybe it wasn't too bad.  maybe she was in New York or Florida somewhere warm.  This country was big but not too big that I couldn't find her.  I scoured the nets.  maybe she had left some sort of foot print.

 

She had attempted to contact a bank… from a location that was unknown. It was two days, until I heard anything at all from her. Regina had managed to email me from a new email account she had to create.

* * *

 

_Emma,_

_I Am in a god forsaken Country called Panama without ID or a password.  I have no money.  It’s hot and muggy and the mosquitoes.  God the mosquitoes are as big as birds._

_Come and get me!_

_Love Regina._

* * *

 

Yes I had a location.  I hoped that she would at least be safe.  I had heard that was not the safest place to be and I was truly worried.

 

I got to researching the country, it was tiny, and tropical.  So she was warm at least.  but it had a TON of rain forest.  Granted what Belle had at the library was practically thirty years old, how much could a third world country have changed?  The good thing was that Tourism was big there.  Mainly to go visit ecological preserves, so the US and Panama didn’t have a quota or tourism restrictions. Awesome… except I don’t have a passport, and I had been blocked from getting one because of my record. Which meant I had to clear that, in order to get the passport and a travelers Visa.

* * *

 

_Emma,_

_I have given you a location so broad I know you are not prepared for it.  This country is unbelievable… the mosquitoes are still awful but the people are so welcoming, Emma.  You can still do things without a digital footprint here._

_I see you soon my love,_

_Regina_

* * *

 

That visa took three weeks alone. Though once I got my passport together, recreating one for Regina with magic was no problem at all. I had to do everything magically while I was in town because I didn't know if I could use mine out there.

* * *

 

_Emma,_

_I want to get to you in New York but I cant!  I can’t leave they won’t give me ID! How can I get out of here?  Please tell me you are on your way.  it has nearly been a month.  did the embassy get back with you on your visa?  frankly I am so glad you are handling this because I truthfully I don’t understand international laws._

_Lucia says that you should not have too much of a problem with the visa, the gringos are always getting to go down to Panama and buying up the land…_

_I think she might be a little bitter, but she doesn't have much room to talk she, herself is from Dominican Republic._

_By the way the gringos are what these people call Americans which is apparently what you are.  Now I must go, there is this man staring at me as if I belong to him… I wish I had my magic I’d take great pleasure in roasting him._

_Do respond to this one My love, it’s Lucia’s address she will give me the message._

_See you soon,_

_Regina_

 

I got this email as I sat booking my flight ticket.

 

**_Regina,_ **

****

**_Yes just got it today, I will be there as soon as I can._ **

****

**_I know I am a Gringa… By the way, who is Lucia?_ **

****

**_I love you,_ **

****

**_Emma_ **

 

I got an immediate response.

 

_Oh thank god, I thought I was emailing in an alternate reality._

**_Wait that can happen?_ **

****

_Emma I could be anywhere._

Shit…  okay that would have been awful.

 

_**I’m sorry I should have answered you before.  but I really just want you here.  I want to tell you face to face.** _

__

_Me too…_

_**Who is Lucia?** _

__

_Jealous?_

_**Yes**_.

 

_Well don’t be she is an old Billetera.  An old lady that sells lottery tickets on the side of the road in La Central._

_**she has internet?** _

__

_On her phone.  Now I really must go.  I didn’t actually ask her to use it. for this conversation._

and that was the end of that conversation.  Very strange.  Anyway, I booked my flight, and the next day, I got on a plane , a four hour plane ride was all it took for me to get to Regina. Panama is a tiny country it shouldn’t take long to find Regina…

 

* * *

 

Panama is a fucking Metropolis, and I was fucked.

 

I walked the city. I didn’t speak Spanish so I struggled a bit.  “Can I help jou?” and old lady sitting on a  bench just outside a store. I tilted my head. were those lottery tickets? Huh...

 

“Great! you speak English… I’m looking for the United States embassy?”

 

“The embajada is right here.”  she said pointing behind me.  there was a black and white building shaped like a triangle teeming with people.  I stepped toward it.  That was not the United states embassy. but maybe someone there would be more forthcoming.  I was sent to so many different places.  Finally I ended up going to the Police.

 

At the end of a long crazy day I still hadn't found Regina.  I booked a hotel that didn't look seedy.  The Trump in Paitilla I think.  I pulled out my laptop, since my phone service didn't work here.

I logged back on to the internet and saw another email from an address I did not know.

 

E _mma,_

_I left the Metropolis that is Panama City.  I must say that once you stay at the luxuriant hotels at it’s pacific coast it isn't so bad.  I have done things I am not proud of to stay there Emma.  I really just needed a good night sleep in air conditioning._

_I’m staying at a resort… I hope you are bringing my cards because… The bill is going to be ridiculous. I am at Decameron away from the bustling city._

_Anxiously awaiting you,_

_Love Regina_

 

I packed up my things and left the room that night.  I checked out of the hotel and asked the concierge how to get to Decameron.  He in turn got me a Taxicab and this man took me all the way to a port on the Pacific called Farallon.  That cost me twenty dollars.  Though it was expensive for Panama, It was way cheaper than any cab I had ridden.  The ride to the resort was ninety  minutes long without traffic.

 

I stepped out of the cab and looked around and I saw nothing as it was dark.  Only the lights of the resort.  but I could hear the waves from afar, and I could smell the salt air and I flushed in heat.  I wanted to find Regina she said she needed her cards.  I had her cards I had her phone, I had her ID, and her Passport… okay the Passport was magical but who the hell else would be able to tell but her.

 

I approached the desk and said.  “Hi, My…” What do I call her… wife is what she is but what would that sound like to these people.  Panama is progressive, but I don’t recall reading anything about the alternative lifestyles and acceptance in this country. “Regina Mills has been waiting for me.”

 

“Oh… you are Regina Mills assistance from the States?” The young concierge at the desk asked.  I nodded.  Assistant… interesting.  “You boss is a bitch eh?”  he asked I raised my brow then smirked in ascension.

 

“Yeah I guess.”  I agreed.

 

“I sorry for you… She has a bill three thousand dollars. you plan to stay longer?”

 

“Just the night, we fly out tomorrow morning.” I said.

 

“Oh such a shame.  You would love it.  Tonight is Free. you want your own room?  she has a suite.”

 

“Her suite is fine.”  I said presenting him with all of her ID and paying the stay and he handed me a keycard to Regina’s suite.  As I walked away I heard him whistle his appreciation.   I groaned internally and headed to the penthouse suite.  When I got in, Regina was not in the room.  Maybe she was at dinner, I thought and changed out of my sticky clothes and into a nice sundress.  Panama is so muggy that every piece of clothing I thought good enough felt soaked as soon as it touched my skin.

 

I spotted her at the end of the bar.  She berated the bartender.  “What kind of Bar doesn't keep Apple Cider on Tap.”

 

“Miss Mills, apples is not tropical fruit.”  They answered.

 

“No tienen que crecer las manzanas para vender cidra.”  she said angrily.  The bartender laughed at whatever that meant and put a glass of clear liquid in front of her.

 

“Tomate tu sequito amiga.”  He said and patted her hand.

 

“You’re lucky this stuff is amazing.”  she mumbled and downed the drink.  Great she is three sheets.  She looked great other wise, with a strapless dress, made of way cheaper material I am used to seeing on her. but still she looked beautiful.  She wasn't kidding about the mosquitoes I guess. She had three mosquito bites on her right shoulder.

 

I came closer to her and sat on the bar stool next to her. “I’ll have what she’s having… I hear the stuff’s amazing.”

 

Regina stiffens and turned  to look at me.  she blinked as if she were afraid I may be a vision. “Hi…”

 

I turned to her and smiled.  “Hi, I’m Emma… Nice to meet you.”  I said shaking her hand.

 

Regina straightened up and smiled a predatory smile. “Likewise.”

 

The bartender raised a brow and put down my shot.  “Can the lady here have another?”  I asked him.

 

He laughed and nodded.  “La guera cree que va a poder con la morena reina de hielo.”  The rest of the men at the bar laugh, and I turned to Regina for a little help.

 

“They don’t think that what you are doing is going to work.”

 

“What am I doing?”  I asked.

 

“Trying to get me into your bed… They’ve all tried it… and all have failed.”  I raised a brow and looked around.  They were all men.

 

“I guess they don’t know you’re gay” I said.

 

“What makes you think, I’m gay?”  She asked her eyes raking over my body her posture changing and her nipples hardened.  I bit my lip.

 

“You’re looking at me as if you could take me right here.”  I said softly as the tender dropped Regina’s Seco Herrerano,  at least that’s what the bottle said, between us.  She was riveted, as was I.

 

We both took our drinks and downed them, and she leaned forward purring.  “Very perceptive, Emma.”

 

There was a noise in the background.  “Con Razon!”  He said and I am guessing that it means something like “Duh, we’re idiots” because they all give that sheepish chuckle.

 

“I didn’t catch your name.”  I said to the woman pressed against me now.

 

“Regina,”  she said with a little slur.  “I’m waiting for my new assistant to arrive with all of my documents and whisk me away from paradise.”

 

I smirked, “When will your assistant be here?”  I asked

 

“In the morning,”  She said then leaned closer.  “So I think I want to stay awake all night with you… Em-ma.”

 

The way she said my name made my whole body tingle in anticipation.  I dropped forty dollars on the bar, thank god Panama doesn’t require exchange of currency, made everything so much faster.  I followed Regina to our rooms

  
  



	3. Trial of Extremes

 

I stretched Languidly in bed.  The dawn was soon to come But we didn’t sleep.  She said that if we did, The next Trial would begin.  “What are you thinking.”  Regina said running her hand down my sweat slickened torso.

I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to her brown eyes and smiled.  “You ever going to tell me what you did for them to let you stay here without ID, or money?”

“No.”  She answered and kissed my shoulder.  I chuckled and she she moved to kiss me again.  Our millionth kiss of the night and it felt like the first. Like I had not seen her in years instead of just over a month.

“I wonder what our Extreme test will be…”  I whispered as I watched the sun rise in the horizon.  It rose so early here so close to the equator.  it was just after five in the morning.  our flight leaves at Ten and I suppose we should be getting ready to head out to the airport seeing as it is an hour and a half drive.

Regina sighed and slid off of me reaching for some clothes that I had brought for her to change into.  “Well whatever it is Emma, It has to do with you.  Don’t sleep at least until we get on american soil.”

“I know.  I’m tired Regina… “  I said softly  She looked at me and opted to wear a skirt she had gotten in panama that went well with the blouse I had brought.  It was short and and not tight but It made for terribly easy access and I knew what she planned to do to keep me awake.  

She looked at me and smiled.  “It’s an hour and a half flight to Miami.  You sleep when we hit Florida.”

“What if I disappear or something?”  I asked.

“We already did that… We will be together, but… The Trial has something to do with Any hardship you might have had…”  She cringed  And sighed.  

I came to her and Wrapped my arms around her.  “Don’t worry… As long as I can remember that it all worked out in the end… I ‘ll be just fine.”

“I can’t guarantee that you will.”  She said.

I kissed her softly.  “I love you… Now lets go, I’m sleepy and I refuse to miss this flight.”

She smiled and we finished getting dressed.

* * *

 

“Delayed!?!”  I screamed.  “Delayed... Regina?”

“Will you please Calm down?” Regina said sitting me down at the gate. “We are on American soil, You don’t have to wait until we are on that plane to  sleep.  Take a nap we have two hours.”  She had done a great job keeping us both awake during the flight.  a short hour and a half flight and I got to join the mile high club, and piss off a Federal Agent and get banned from riding American Airlines ever again.  But now I was tired.  We had to switch airlines once we passed customs which had delayed everything.  but then a freaking storm descended upon the Mid Atlantic and we were delayed at this point we won’t be getting home until well after midnight.

“I would rather be home when whatever it is happens.” I whined.  Regina sighed.  I know she was tired too. and she was on her tenth cup of coffee.  I was to the point that Coffee was not going to do anything for me.  I was to the point of tears.  Searching for her had been as exhausting as reconnecting with her had been.

She sat next to me and pulled at me laying my head on her lap. “Just.. sleep.  Let it happen.”  She murmured.”  She stroked my hair and I just couldn’t help it.  My eyes drooped and I fell.

The very next thing I know, I am surrounded by a blinding white light, and I hear Blue’s voice all around me.  She is reciting the spell of binding reminding me that I should trust Regina.  I relaxed a little further because I could feel her stroking my hair still.  Then I was in a meadow, back in the Enchanted Forest.  Blues Voice was just above a whisper.  “Blue?”  I asked.

“No…”  The voice answered. “I’m Fairies magic.  Ancient and timeless Made of energy and will, magic and light.  And of the Dark…”

“What?”  I asked looking around for the source.

“I am neither here nor there… Here to issue the next Trial.”  The voice said.

I exhaled and sat waiting for what my Extreme was.  I could still feel Regina’s hands on me. though the stroking had stopped.  She fell asleep despite all that caffeine.  I looked for her in my dream but She was not here.  she was right.  it was about me. “What’s the Trial?”

“You have led a life of extremes.  This Trial will allow you to feel what you had missed. “

“What?”  I asked confused.

“We will make your desire a reality.  We will undo the thing that you most  want undone.  You will have a chance to choose another path and bring you back... to the beginning."

"What are you talking about." I asked but all of the sudden I was enfolded in the light. I felt energized and free for a moment and then the light was blinding.

... I woke up suddenly by a slight snore from Regina. She felt so big next to me and I felt warm and protected. I could hear her stomach growl and the muscles of her thighs soft under my head.  Her hand, large and protective on my chest.  My bare chest.  I opened my eyes wide.  Everything was huge.  What happened to me?  I brought my fist to my eyes and rubbed.  finally Regina stirred and she grasped at me.

She held me tightly, I think she thought she might drop me.  “Emma?”  she said and looked right next to her. She picked up my clothes and wrapped my shirt around me.  “Thank god we’re on American soil.”  She mumbled

Then I realized she was carrying me.  She picked up my overnight bag stuffed my clothes in and strode toward the duty free shops with me in her arms.  What the fuck? I thought but only sound that came out of me was a cute little inquiring gurgle.  

Regina looked at me and smiled.  It was like she just couldn’t help it. “This is a bit extreme Emma. But I suppose your childhood had left much to be desired.”

I touched my wife’s face and she kissed my hand.  What am I supposed to do like this?”

“You’re still there aren’t you?  We will get through this Emma, but you will revert to being a baby.  Right now, however, Refrain from defecating until I find some diapers.”

I giggled and it made her laugh. In fact hearing my own voice made me laugh some more.  I love how Regina seemed completely unfazed by this.  There is no one in my life that would take this in stride like her… maybe Henry.

Regina found a store that sold emergency diapers.  Three to a pack.  She bought two packs and a yellow Onesie that read Miami or Bust on it and a baby skirt with little palm trees all over.  she also bought Two pair of white socks and a pacifier and we headed to the bathroom.  As she dressed me she told me that This could be good.  Maybe they wanted us to bond more… but really wasn’t sure she wanted to bond with me like a mother.  She was mulling it over out loud  then she looked at my silent form.  “You’re still there right?”

“Yah!”  I gurgled.

“Listen, maybe I need to bring you to your mother’s  Maybe I don’t need to see you like this.”  Regina said.  “This Trial doesn’t feel like it has anything to do with me. But everything to do with you repairing your relationship with your mother.”

I must have looked like I wanted to cry because she said.  “Emma… I love you and I will come to see you every day.  But I can’t get in the way.”

They announced our flight overhead and Regina looked around.  “We have to go… Take this pacifier and suck on it Emma It will make it easier I think…”  I nodded.  I know.  I needed something.  

She lifted me up and we were off to our gate.  When we finally flew into Portland,  Regina was visibly exhausted.  “Emma I cannot drive home tonight.  I just… I need to sleep.”

I looked at her panicked.  What if this happened to her too? “Relax… I already fell asleep at the airport and on the plane.  It wasn’t enough but nothing else is going to happen.”

She booked a room at the nearest airport Hotel.  a suite with a king size bed  she dropped the bags and placed me in the middle of  the bed.  I sat there noting how steady I was.  I couldn’t be  much older than six month’s Regina had said to me.  But I wondered what a six month old could do.  Obviously I could sit.

Regina turned and ordered some room service and I rolled onto my belly surprising even myself. “Do you have any soft pureed foods on the menu?  My charge is probably hungry and we have run out of formula.”  Regina said.  “You have?  Do you have baby bottles too?  If you would, thank you very much.”

She turned to face me and smiled.  I smiled back.  I liked her face.  My mind became a little bit cloudy as she turned back to the bag.  I got up on my knees , and my face pressed against the bed.  I had forgotten my hands.  I looked up at the lady in the room, what was her name?  I knew it just a second ago… oh no… here I go.

She dropped something from the bag.  It was my passy  I found my hands again and got on my knees.  I moved forward.  Yes, I can do it.  I can get my Passy on my own.  I was almost to the edge of bed when The lady Screamed. “Emma!”  and swooped me up in her arms.  Her heart was beating wildly in her chest I could feel it on my tummy.  She held me so tightly I got scared and began to cry.

“You’re gone…”  She whispered in my ear.  “I love you okay.  Don’t forget it.  Never forget it.”

She bounced me and rubbed my back.  I was starting to feel a little bit hungry but I quieted down because she felt so good.  she Loved me… and I think I loved her too.

 


	4. Trials of infancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet baby Emma

 

We rode in a funny round yellow car for a long long time. The lady that loves me said she was going to take me to mommy and daddy, but she would visit every day with a boy named Henry. She says he loves me too. But I don't remember them either.

 

When she was all done driving, she ran a hand through my hair. I had lots of yellow hair on my head. She made two pony tails on my head. " you have always been adorable Emma." She said to me and then Her purple hand went over me, and she changed my diaper and the ugly onsie I had been wearing to clean clothes.

 

She pulled me out of the car, it was cold on my face, but the clothes she gave me kept me warmer. "You hungry Emma?"  The lady asked as we walked to a door.

 

Ding ding

 

There was a bell on the door when we opened it. I looked up and reached for it.  The lady smiled at me again.  "What's that sound?  Is it a bell?"

 

I smiled yeah it is!

 

She took my hand and kissed it then turned to another lady. "Have the charmings been in today?"

 

"No, Snow is coming over to pick Neal up in a bit. They had an overnight date last night." The lady said.  "Granny has him..." She kept talking but there was another ding ding that got my attention. "Who is this?"

 

"Yeah Regina, what happened when you were gone? Where's Emma?" The lady that made the bell ring asked.

 

Regina, she was called, turned to face the short lady with the black hair and said.  "She is here."

 

"What?"

 

Regina looked at me, "Emma you're gonna go with mommy now okay?"

 

"I thought I smelled her..." The other lady said as Regina gave me to mommy. "I should have known too, nice dressing her in skinny jeans and a tiny red biker Jacket I am so sure Big emma would appreciate it." Then she laughed.

 

"Regina what happened? She went to find you! Why is she... Shrunken?" Mommy asked. I hadn't shrunken... That lady just called me big!

 

"It's a long story, that I'd rather not go into here. I will come to you this evening and will discuss everything with ...."

 

Regina kept talking, but this kid ran out from the back of the room screaming "mamma!" Then he attached himself on mommy's leg. Mommy held me tighter as she reached down to pet his head. I was fascinated with the yellow hair on his head.  I reached out and took a fist full and pulled.

 

The kid screamed. "Emma!" Mommy scolded and had me let go.

 

"She doesn't remember being an adult..." Regina finally said.

 

"Okay..." Mommy said. She took the other kids hand and we walked out of the door. I didn't get to eat! Regina was gonna give me food.  I began to cry, and mommy looked at me " what is it Emma?"

 

"Snow!"  Regina called out to her bringing the bottle that she had been feeding me with.  I reached for it and put it in my mouth. "She might be a little hungry, it was a long trip."

 

Mommy nodded and walked with us. " let's go home babies."

 

* * *

I took a nap.  But when I woke up Mommy got me and gave me food.  “It’s just so strange seeing your eldest child smaller than your youngest.”  Mommy said to a man.

 

“It’s kind of awesome though , that we get to be with her like this.  Like getting a second chance with her.”  He said.  “I get my daddy’s girl.”

 

“She was a daddy’s girl even without the baby  experience.  she always liked you better than me at any rate.” Mommy said and stuck a spoon out for me.  I opened my mouth and looked at daddy.

 

He patted my hair and I smiled.  someone knocked at the door and Daddy went to get it. “Hey Regina.”  He said and I clapped my hands.  I held my arms out and opened and closed my fists.  I liked her.

 

Mommy picked me up and I saw her.  I grinned, “Oh my God! Ma?”  I heard.  I looked at the boy next to Regina.  He was handsome with brown hair and a friendly smile.

 

“Emma this is Henry.”  Regina said.  I liked how she talked to me, she never talked to me like mommy did with that ridiculously high voice.

 

“Mom, she is so cute.” He said and pulled out something from his pocket.  It made a click sound.  “Black mail for later Ma.”

 

I don’t know what that meant but I think I’m gonna like that kid. So I grinned at him.  Mommy couldn’t help but smile and she hugged me to her. "Ooh I have missed holding a baby.”

 

"This is not a baby, this is my wife Snow.”  Regina said.  What the hell is a wife?  What do wifes do?  Does that mean I get to stay with her?  I like that.  she makes me feel safe.  

 

“What?”  Mommy and daddy said together.  “When did that happen?”

 

“The cupid monster… We had to bind our magic together to defeat it… It was a Love beast and only love could take it down.  Emma and I…  We are true loves.”

 

"The magic, that night..." Mommy said sitting down with me on her lap.

 

"But then you disappeared.  What..." Daddy was talking but I saw mommy's pretty necklace. I reached out to play with it.

 

I pulled at it a little too hard.  " let me see that baby." Mommy said taking my hand and opening it so I'd drop it.

 

"I know you have your baby back, but this isn't fair to neither Henry nor I.  We have to figure out how to get her back to normal."  Regina said.  “You know kind of help her along through this trial as soon as possible.”

 

"Yeah but just the same I missed it." She set me down on the floor.  “You know she is  a little Heavier than she was this morning.  Just after her nap.”

 

“Really?”  Regina said getting down on her knees. I crawled over to the table easily now, and I moved to stand and my legs were a bit weak but I stood. I took a step to the side and Regina made a happy sound.  “She is certainly more self assured than she was last night.  She’s accelerated… that’s good.”

 

“So is she supposed to learn something?  What is this about?”  Mommy asked.  Regina started talking and talking and talking, I stepped to the side and stood up.  I smiled up at mommy, no hands!

 

“How many more Trials are there?”  Daddy asked and I looked to him.  I fell on to my butt and crawled over to my Brother who was playing with some blocks with Henry.  Henry lifted me up and put me on his Lap and we played a while while Our mommy's talked.

 

What do we do with our towers  Uncle Neal?”  Henry asked.  Neal smiled and got up and kicked over the tower. I giggled, and made both the boys smile at me.  Neal came over to me and put a kiss on my head.  “Aww.. do you love Emma Neal?”

 

“That not Em.”  Neal said.  “Em  a big gurl.”

 

“She is, you are right.”  Henry said. “So you like your baby sister then?”

 

Neal nodded and went back to stacking the blocks.  “Baby ‘s Turn.”

 

“Yeah Emma, what do we do with the towers?”  Henry asked.

 

I smiled and climbed off Henry’s lap.  Using his knee I prop myself up and step gingerly toward the tower then bat my hand over it toppling it down without falling on my butt.  He laughed and scooped me up and tossing me.  Holy… That is a little scary.  I clung to his hand and he pulled me close.  “Henry, be careful with your mother!”  Regina said.

 

I looked up at her then at Henry. She is kidding right?  “Mom I didn’t even let go.”

 

“She is frightened, Henry.”  Regina said lifting me into her arms and then looking at me oddly. “She is heavier…”

 

“Maybe Sleep triggers her growth?”  Mommy  said.

 

“Maybe…”  Regina said looking me in the eyes.  It was like she was looking for something.  “But then I’d be able to put her under a sleeping curse until she grew, and the trial would be pointless.”

  
  


“I don’t know how we will be able to keep up… she is going to outgrow anything we have kept from Neal pretty fast here.”

 

Regina looked at Neal, and said.  “I have some clothing I am willing to pass down to Neal from Henry, I’ll just bring the boxes and she can wear those as she grows. I will take her shopping once she is older and decidedly more feminine, and buy some things she can wear.”

 

“Thanks Regina.”  Mommy said

 

“Yeah.” Regina said and gave me to mommy.  Mommy kissed the top of my head, then Regina came closer and kissed my cheek goodbye.  I leaned into it, and she stroked my face with her thumb wiping the color of her kiss.  “See you tomorrow my love.”  She whispered.

 

Then Henry kisses me goodbye and pats my back.  “Good night Ma…”  Then he looked to mommy as I lay my head on her shoulder.  “Looks like someone is getting sleepy.”

 

Not me… no...way.  I yawned and snuggled closer to mommy.

 

She took me upstairs and wrapped me up in a special blanket and put me down.  That was the last thing I remember.


	5. Trial of Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby makes strides

 

Okay Emma... Maybe if you take that bunny while brother isn't looking... I looked back at Neal who was climbing up on the chair to eat breakfast with Mommy.  I was standing at the little table and the bunny was just on the couch. I took a shy step to the couch but now I had to let go of the table.

 

I took a big breath and let go. One step, two... Ow! Oooooowwwww my butt! I cried and mommy came to get me. "Oh Emma! Did you fall?" Mommy asked as she lifted me up. It wasn't the same as when Regina held me, and I didn't want her hugs at first.  But I think I like Mommy so I stopped crying a little.

 

Daddy came down the stairs and I cried for him and reached for him. "What's wrong with my princess?" He said taking me from mommy.

 

"You walked into the room."  Mommy said "I was calming her down until you showed up. It's like she hates me!"

 

"She doesn't hate you." Daddy said kissing mommy on her head, I opened my mouth and kissed her cheek. She looked at me and smiled. She looked like she was going to cry. I touched her cheek and smiled. Smile mommy! And she did.  "See she doesn't hate you."

 

Mommy kissed my hand.  "Whatever you'll know what I mean when you take her to Regina today."

 

"She doesn't remember loving her." Daddy said.

 

"Love isn't a memory. They are linked by Love and Magic. You didn't see it yesterday? Regina couldn't keep her distance. As hard as she tried."

 

"Hun I have to run, is her bag ready?"

 

"Yup," she said handing a blue bag to him and we left.

 

Daddy bounced me on his hip, and I got a little sick. "Oh Emm..." He sighed and turned back home.  "That was daddy's fault, wasn't it?"

 

He set me down on the floor far away from the table and the couch. I got up on my feet anyway.  I saw Neal playing with the bunny.  But I wanted it. I took one step, two, three...uh what goes after that? I reached for the bunny but suddenly I was lifted and tossed in the air. "You walked Emma! Great job!"

 

I held on to mommy like my life depended on it... Because it did. My god this woman was going to give me a heart attack. "What happened?" Daddy asked from the stairs.

 

"She walked David!" Mommy said setting me down then running toward her phone. "Come on Emma!" she said holding the phone out. I did want that. I got on my feet and I squatted down. I stood up slowly and reached for the phone. "Come on baby!"

 

I sighed, and stepped forward.  I didn't feel as wobbly as before. "She looks like she has been doing that for weeks."

 

"She is an adult David, she just needs to remember how to do things." Mommy said as I reached out to take her phone. She took it away from me and sighed. " that took all the fun out of this..."

 

"But we got to see it." Daddy said hugging mommy. "Come on Emma." He said, I toddled behind him. Then he lifted me into his arms. "Ready to go see your wife?"

 

I smiled, I still didn't know what a wife was, but I knew that meant Regina.

 

* * *

 

Daddy put me down in front of a door. "There you go Emma, knock, knock, knock." Then he hit the door with his hand. I hit the door with my open hand too.

 

"Come in." Someone said, and daddy turned the round thing on the door to open it. I walked into the room and saw Regina sitting at a big table. She gasped. "Emma!"

 

I smiled at her and she walked around the table. "She started this morning and gets better every time."

 

She lifts me and holds me close. She took in a deep breath and held me close.  "I miss you so much," she whispered then kissed the side of my head.  "She seems to have aged to her eighth month now."

 

"Well then, I guess you'll have your wife back soon." Daddy said... "Hey I know you didn't want to bond with her like this,so thanks for watching her today."

 

"David, last night was awful. I can't sleep without her." She sighed. " it seems after consummating the end of trial of miles, separation is nearly impossible. Almost painful."

 

"So... What does that mean?" He asked.

 

"It means I will be working from home until Emma can be on her own." Regina said setting me down.

 

She went to a cabinet and pulled out some toys and I smiled. Whatever else they said didn't matter, because... Toys!


	6. Trial of Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrible twos

  
I went to Regina's house. She put me in a box made of a net so I could see her she gave me more toys and sat down at the big table. I could see her legs under the table. She couldn't keep them still. She was always tapping and when she got tired of that, she stood up and paced the room.

She did that a lot of times, and I knew she needed to hold me. So the next time she got up, I stood up and raised my hands. "Na?"

She stopped to look at me and lifted me eagerly. "This just never gets old Miss Swan."

I lay my head on her shoulder. I guess I did feel a little tired. She murmured to me. Kissed my arms and cheeks. "I could hold you all day." She sat in a chair that moved and rubbed my back and I was done for.

The next thing I knew, Henry was lifting me from the box. Regina was at the door and she and mommy were talking. "Her ability has increased to several weeks worth. She has not manifested any magic yet, but her abilities to read people...well at least me is dead on."

"How are you doing?" Mommy asked. I looked at Regina and I knew she didn't want to answer.

"Mamma!" I said and reached for her. Well that worked. They all looked at me. I twisted in Henry's arms and made him put me down. I toddled to mommy and she picked me up.

"Has she been talking today?" Mommy asked.

Regina shook her head. Then smiled at me. "I suppose. I should expect an enormous amount of chatter tomorrow."

Mommy smiled. “Let’s go home Emma you can tell me everything you did with Regina today.” She kissed my cheek and waved toward Regina and Henry. “Say bye to Regina Emma.”

“Bah, Nana.” I said. She raised her brow at me for a second.

“Neither am I a Banana, or a Nana Miss Swan…” Then she smiled and kissed my cheek again. “But since you’re learning, Good night my love, see you soon.”

“Bye ma.” Henry said to me.

“Babah.” I said and we were off.

* * *

 

I learned lots of words that night Mommy read Neal and me a book about breakfast. It was funny. Then I was asleep. The next morning, while mommy was getting me dressed she said. “What would you like to eat Emma?”

“Geen eggs an’ ham.” I answered.

Mommy giggled. “Are you sure?”

I nodded. “Like Sam I am!”

She looked me over, and said. “Emma you are growing so fast! looks like 18 month clothes are just right for you.”

She put on some ugly boy overalls and dinosaur shoes on my feet that looked like socks. Then she brushed my hair and put it in two pony tails. “Eat now?” I asked.

Mommy smiled. “Yes sweetie we eat now.” She took me down to the kitchen, where Neal was with Daddy at the table. Neal was eating cereal.

“I want geen eggs mommy!”

“Emma I can’t make green eggs.” Mommy said.

“geen eggs!” I shouted and screamed.

“Emma…” Daddy said.

“No… Nooooooo! want geen eggs!” I screamed again.

“My god David, did you feel that?” Mommy said.

“I did.” daddy said. I didn’t know what they were talking about I wanted my stupid green eggs and ham. “Here come the terrible twos.”

Then there was Smoke in the living room in a pretty purple color. “What does she want?”

“Regina!” Mommy said, and I stopped screaming.

“Why is she screaming?” She asked and walked directly to me.

“She wants green eggs and ham.” Mommy said. “I don’t have that nor the time to make it.”

Regina sighed. “We’ll be at my house.” She waved her hand and purple smoke came all around us. She sat me down on a high chair she had and opened her hand. “That was quite a spectacle Miss swan.” Then it was there. green eggs and ham. That didn’t look so yummy and I scrunched my nose. “Oh no, you nearly destroyed my town because of your tantrum and now you will eat that.”

“No want it!” I said.

“You should have behaved for your mother. Come on miss Swan, open up.” She said taking a scoop of the egs and a tiny piece of ham. I opened my mouth reluctantly and ate it. It was actually as good as Sam I am said it was. “Very good, you think you can feed yourself now?”

I nodded and she let me have my spoon. I struggled with the spoon, and most of the food ended up on my plate and my lap, so I ditched it and began to eat with my hands. “She is eating it now.” I heard Regina say. “No, not spoiled, I felt her seismic shocks from here. I needed it to stop. As it is I am going to be dealing with the calls from residents all day.”

she looked at me and groaned. “What sizes is she into now? I am going to have to clean her up, as her Table Manners remain as atrocious as always.”

What the hell is atrocious? I look at my wife whatever that is and she is pacing the room again. Why is she always so full of nervous energy? “Regina?”

She stopped talking and looked at me in surprise. “Yes Emma?”

“I all done.” I said

“Of course.” She said to me, then she spoke to the person on the phone. “I’ll talk to you later.”

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what Regina did to get me here. It was weird how she just raised her hand and purple smoke came and then we were there. I felt a little bit different when she did that, so I tried to feel that way again. “Emma... how?” Regina said. I opened my eyes and I was standing on the floor. “This is dangerous!”

“You did it!” I said. and she looked at me.

“My god! You’re changing faster.” Regina got down on her knees in front of me. “You have a short learning curve Emma, I think I know what’s happening. Let’s go see daddy at the station.”

“Okay… can I wear a pretty dress like you?” I asked.

Regina sighed and took my hand. there the smoke was again, and we were in front of a store. “I can’t make dresses out of nothing. Pick a few things and we will modify as you grow okay?”

Whatever that meant I nodded and looked at some pretty dresses and tights. I picked two, and she bought them for me. She also got me some pretty hair things, because I had so much hair on my head. It was long and Curly all the way down my back. “Daddy!” I said the moment we walked into the station. he blinked.

“Look at you!” He said then looked at Regina. “she is already older than Neal.”

“She’s always been older than Neal.” Regina said rolling her eyes. “Listen, I know what’s happening.”

“She is getting the upbringing she should have had. so as soon as she learns something, she grows. Her magic has advanced greatly, and though she may not be able to control it completely, she knows how to do things that even her former self wasn’t sure of how to do.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Emma can Teleport.”


	7. Trial of Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potty training

 

Regina and I walked out of the station and headed toward the place with the bell on the door.  My tummy hurt though.  Those green eggs were making their way out of me.  But for some reason, I didn’t want that to happen.  I didn’t want my wife to have to clean me.  I pulled back and took my hand away from Regina.  “sweetheart what is it?”  she asked.

 

“I go home Regina.” I said.

 

“Okay, Lets go to my house..”

 

“No… want mommy.” I cried because it happened I had totally messed myself and I was ashamed.

 

“you what?”  Regina asked and turned to face me. “Emm come with me.” she pled.  Instead I closed my eyes and went home.  When I opened them I was at home all alone.  Neal and mommy weren’t here. I began to cry.  I opened and closed my hands and little sparklies came out.

 

Walked up the stairs to where mommy has all my diapers.  I’m just so shamed.  I can’t let Regina see that.

 

Then I heard a noise downstairs. “Emma?”

 

I cried out it was mommy.  “Mommy!”

 

“Oh thank god.”  Mommy said and ran up the stairs to get me.  She lifted me up and looked at me.  “Baby are you okay?”

 

“I stink mommy.”  I said giving her the diaper I had pulled from the cubby where she had it.

 

“Oh, baby… Regina would have cleaned you.”  Mommy said.

 

My eyes went big… “No, mommy!  she can’t see that.”  I could feel a tingling on my cheeks and nose and I covered my face.

 

“Oh…”  Mommy said giving me a weird look. she bit her lip and lay me back.  “I’m sorry, what was I thinking.  I think it’s time you learn to go on the potty.”

 

A what?  “What that?” she cleaned me up and walked down the stairs with me.  Regina was there and her face was not happy.  I hid my face in mommy’s neck as she took me to the little room she and daddy go into all the time.

 

“See here Emma?”  She asked pointing at a chair with a bowl of water under it. “This is the potty. There is a little one right there.  and when you need to go, you tell Regina, or me or Daddy and we will take you to the potty room.” she explained.

 

Regina let out a breath.  “That’s what happened?”

 

“She didn’t want you to clean her Regina.”  Mommy said.  “She was embarrassed.”

 

“Ah…”  Regina said her face a little red. “That is nothing to be embarrassed about,I’ve done it before.”

 

“Yes but it is different now Regina… You are not just some nice lady taking care of her, you are her wife… I have a feeling she is starting to understand what that means.”  Mommy said.

 

Regina sighed and covered her face.  She turned away and I could tell she was crying.  My chest hurt and I wriggled down so I could walk to her. I took her hand.  “Why you crying?”

 

“I’m just relieved.  I’m happy you are okay I was worried.”  Regina said to me kneeling down in front of me. “Next time, just tell me I’ll take you to the potty. okay?”  I nodded and she hugged me tight.

 

“I have to get back to school…”  Mommy said Regina let me go and waved her hand.  Mommy disappeared.

 

“How do you use the Potty?” I asked, and she laughed.  I loved hearing that sound.

 

We stayed home the rest of the day. Regina was on the phone.  because it kept  ringing.  she made food and I got to watch Toons.

 

I followed Regina around the house as she paced.  she went into the Potty room one time, and she let me follow her there.  she sat down and she tinkled. I covered my face and walked out of the room I don’t know why I was embarrassed, how else was I supposed to learn how to use it.  when she was done she looked at me from the door and asked.  “Do you want to try?”

 

I nodded and she led me into the potty she helped me with my diaper and I sat down.  she left me alone in the room and I was happy because I don’t think I could take anymore of it. She helped me wash my hands after I was done, and I knew I was ready.  I made a few more runs to the potty and I was good to go.

 

When Regina got me up from my nap, she took off my pretty dress and changed me to the other one.  she took the one I had been wearing and put some magic on it, and it got just a little bigger “You’re four now Emma, you’re getting to be a big girl.” She said to me.  Then she smiled and kissed my cheek. “You’re more and more beautiful every day.”

 

I smiled at her and I could feel my heart in my chest. I touched my chest and I looked at Regina.  “Do you love me?”  I asked

 

“More and more every day.” She answered, and my heart went even faster. I hugged her tightly I couldn’t explain why I was feeling like this.

 

“Is that what being a wife is about.”  I asked and she began to rub circles on my back.

  
“Part of it.” She said.  I wanted to kiss her the way she kissed me all the time. but it felt strange so I just hugged her and I stayed that way in her arms

 

Then Neil and Daddy came home.  Neal looked up at me “Where  memma?”  He asked daddy.  I was taken out of my place of peace.

 

“Right there buddy.”  Daddy said.

 

Neal blinked.  “Not her…”

 

Regina put me down and took a deep breath.  “I have to go now Emma, see you tomorrow.”  She said and she disappeared.  

 

Mommy and Henry came  right after.  Henry looked at his phone “Mom says I should stay here with ma today.”  Then he looked at me.  “Whoa.”

 

Mommy was staring at me now. “She is so much bigger than when I left her this afternoon.”

 

It didn’t matter.  Regina left and my chest hurt.  I just… I needed to go to bed.  “I’m tired.”  I said.

 

“Okay sweetie.”  Mommy said taking me up to my bed.

 

 


	8. Trial of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood in a flash

 

I woke up and Henry’s phone lit up next to me.  He had been reading to me before  I fell asleep, but he wasn’t in the room anymore. My PJ’s were already too tight.  I learned to Read with Henry a little bit, but he didn’t know I could read.  I liked him reading to me.  I liked him a lot, but not as much as I liked being with Regina.

 

I picked up the phone and saw some words on it.

 

**_Mom: I’m sorry Henry I can’t, It hurts, I need space._ **

****

_Me: are you coming over tomorrow?_

 

I furrowed my brow and pushed the button. His whole phone lit up and there were more words.

 

_**Mom: Really? It’s not too long now. You are a godsend Henry I have so much to do before the festival.** _

__

_Me: You’re right mom, Emma is a really fast learner, I think she can almost read now._

“Hey Ma!”  Henry said coming into the room.

 

“Emma!”  I corrected and handed him his phone, “It woke me up.”

 

“Sorry.”  He said with a sheepish grin. “ You ready to go back to sleep or do you want to read some more?”  I shook my head. “Then what would you like to do?”

 

“Why do you call my mommy Grandma?”

 

“Uh…”  He started .  “It’s complicated”

 

“What's that mean?” I asked.

 

“It means that You will figure out that part when you get older.” He said and sat next to me with a sigh after he read what was on the phone. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong, Ma?”

 

“Emma!”  I said exasperated.  my name is already short he doesn’t need to make it shorter.

 

“I’m sorry!”  Henry said holding his hands up.  “What’s up Kid?”

 

“My heart hurts, right here.”  I said I point to my heart.

 

“Why does it hurt?”  he asked gently.

 

“I miss Regina…” I said and tears came to my eyes.  oh god there went my lip it started to quiver and I couldn't stop it. “I just want her around all the time.” I cried and he held me.  he rubbed my back like Regina did and Rocked me a little.

 

“Want me to try and get her for you?”  He asked his hand picking up his phone again.  I nodded and he started dialing.  I looked up and read what he was doing.

 

_Me: She is hurting too. She went straight to bed when we got home.  I think she’s love sick_

“What’s love sick mean?” I asked.

 

“It’s when you love someone a lot a lot and you are sad because you can’t be with them.”  He answered.

 

“Yeah…”  I said nodding.

 

“You read that, huh?”  He asked .  I nodded. “You are really good.”  He said and there was a ding in his hand from his phone.

 

_**Mom: I’m outside** _

__

I perked up and Jumped up out of bed.  “Emma wait, she will come to you.”  He said but I was already heading down the stairs.

 

“No, Henry… I have to see her now!”  I shouted up at him, and there was a knock on the door, and mom went to get it with Neal. I tripped over my feet and I fell.  I rolled down a couple of steps but Daddy caught me from falling all the way down.

 

“Emma!”  everyone shouted at the same tim.  

 

“Hold on baby”  Daddy said

 

I didn’t cry.  I just didn’t know what to think.  Daddy checked me all over and then he touched my arm. “OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW.”  I spoke too soon.

 

“Give her to me,”  Regina said and took me from my Daddy.

 

“Regina, we got this.” Daddy said following her.

 

“Oh Just like you let her fall down the stairs?”  Regina said laying me on the couch. “Her arm is broken!”

 

“What are you doing here anyway?”  Mommy asked.

 

“Emma… Baby what hurts?”  Regina said ignoring Mommy.

 

“Right here”  I said tearfully raising my arm. Regina takes my arm gingerly and she kisses it, and her purple magic swirls around it.

 

“You can kiss it make it better!”  Henry said from the stairs.  “I knew it!”

 

Regina smiled at me and looked at my arm.  “How does it feel now?”

 

I smiled through my tears and launched myself at her holding her tightly. “Can you stay wif me?”

 

“I’ll stay Emma.” Regina whispered.

 

“Well, doesn’t that totally defeat the purpose Regina?”  Mommy said.  “You didn’t want to bond with her being so little.”

 

Regina whirled on mommy.  “Can’t you see I can’t help it?” Regina began to pace the room and ran her fingers through her hair. “Ive tried to allow you time with your daughter. It’s our Magic, it makes me restless.”

 

“I’m lovesick Mommy.”  I said  from the couch.

 

“It’s true Grandma… Emma told me.”

 

Mommy looked at me and kneeled down in front of me. “I thought you were sad….”  she said to me running her fingers through my hair. “Do you want to go spend the night with Regina, Just you and her?”

 

I looked at Regina and she had stopped pacing.  “What?”

 

“Emma, Mommy and Daddy love you so much, and we want you to be happy.”  Mommy said to me.  Daddy smiled and kneeled down in front of me.

 

“Ultimately, the purpose of all of this is for you to be happy.”  Daddy said.

 

“What about Henry?”  I asked.

 

“I'll be okay Ma.” He said.  Regina smiled at Henry and kissed his forehead.

 

I got up off the couch and hugged Mommy and daddy.  “Thank you so much.”

 

“Wow… how old are you now like thirty?”  Daddy said.

 

I rolled my eyes  at him and smiled.  “Daddy, I’m six!”

 

“Well excuse me!”  he said.

 

“I gotta get you a big shirt to sleep in Emma, I’m sure Regina still has some of Henry’s old things.”  Mommy said.

 

“There’s no need. Emma and I are going shopping.”  Regina said.  I smiled and took her hand. I waved my hand and put on the dress I had been wearing and modified it to fit. “Good Job, Emma.”

 

“I watched you before.” I said.

 

“You’ve been holding out on me.”  Regina said.  “Let’s go.” And she raised her hand up and purple smoke surrounded us.

 

 


	9. Trial of Maturity

 

Regina took me shopping and bought me a different outfit for every size, one bigger than the next it was about  ten different outfits. then she said I could wear my own clothes if I wanted. Then she took me to her house and we got dressed in Pyjamas and we sat at The Television with some popcorn and watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

 

“That dog talks just like you Regina.”  I said.

 

“I do not talk like that.” Regina said and looked curiously at the TV.  then she smirked.  “Okay maybe a little.

 

“What were you like when you were little?”  I asked her.

 

She shrugged and put her hands in the popcorn.  “ I was a lot like you… only a little tidier.”

 

“What?”   I said.  “I’m not messy!”  then I spilled some popcorn. my grin faded. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright Emma, we all spill sometimes.”

 

“Except you.”  I mumbled.

 

“I wasn’t allowed to make messes.  Mother was not the kind to allow it.” Regina said as she picked up the popcorn I had spilled.  I was going to try to be more like her.  I was going to try not to spill anymore.

 

“What did you do for fun?”  I asked.

 

She smiled and looked at the TV again as if she were trying to remember “You’re six right?”  She asked and I nodded. “I hadn’t really started riding a lot, I used to play with my Nanny.  much later I began to ride in earnest. and I really enjoyed my horses.”

 

“Why arent you a horse doctor or something?”  I asked.

 

She stopped and thought about it.  “I like my job.  I like being in charge… I love horses, but I’d rather ride.”

 

“When was the last time you went for a ride?”  I asked and she stopped.

 

“It’s been a very long time.”  She had a sad look in her eye and whens he sat back down I got closer to my wife and cuddled into her.

 

I fell asleep before the movie ended, and when I woke up that night again, I was laying in a big white fluffy bed next to Regina.  Her arms were wrapped around me.  I smiled I liked it here with her. I wished I could sleep in here all the time.  I took a deep breath and when I exhaled I could feel myself stretching a little. I was eight now.  “Regina?”

 

She blinked her eyes open.  “Good morning Emma.”

 

I looked at the window it was still dark.  “It’s not morning.”

 

She turned to the window then the clock.  “It is morning.  It’s five.  why are you up so early?”

 

“I want to go riding.”  I said.  “You said it was best really early.”

 

She moaned. “Emma, I promise to get you on a horse at the festival today okay?”

 

“Festival?”  I asked.

 

“we have one every year.  We got back from Panama just in time for me to finalize some things for it.  I was gone for so long I was a little behind and I stayed up until three to finish after you went to sleep.” That sounded like complaining.  But I didn’t see how much work a street party could possibly be.  she was always sitting at a desk.

 

I looked at her.  “I want to ride.”

 

She looked at me.  she looked mad. then she looked at me and her eyes went from mad to  I don’t know what… I’m eight.  She sighed and said. “Lets go.”

 

I smiled and Jumped up out of the bed.  I went to put on my Jeans and sweater with minnie mouse on it. and a pair of boots like my big ones I saw in my room at home.Regina pulled me over to her vanity and began to brush my hair back and braided my long curly hair at my neck  and smiled.  I smiled too. “I love it.”

 

“You have the most beautiful hair.”  She said, then she extended her hand to me.  We rode on a horse together all the way to the beach that morning and watched the sunrise over the water.  I leaned back on her front and sighed.  My jeans were getting too tight and the sleeves on my sweater too short, I didn’t say anything because the moment was so beautiful.

 

“You ready to go back?”  Regina asked.  My ear was now near her mouth.  so I know she noticed I grew.  I nodded and she reached across my body.  her arm brushed my chest and I flinched. “Are you alright?”  she asked.

 

“My chest hurts.”  I said clutching at my chest.

 

She looked down at me just as I looked back at her.  “Oh…  Um, we… didn’t shop for that.”

 

“For what?”  I asked.

 

“Emma you need a training bra.”  Regina said.  “Hold on… I forgot how sore those things get.”

 

We rode back to the stables at a gallop each bounce felt heavy on my chest.  the button on my pants popped but I couldn’t change until we got off this stupid horse. Regina helped me off the horse and I changed my outfit to a maxi dress and inhaled in relief. “God! what in the world?”  I said.

 

Regina looked at me blinking.  “You’re… Ten?”  she asked me. I nodded.  “Why do you have breasts right now?”

 

I shrugged. “How am I supposed to know?” I looked at her breasts, they were huge, mine were still just two little ping pong balls on my chest.  “These are breasts?  They don’t look anything like that.”  I signalled to her chest.

 

She looked down at her own.  “These didn’t come in till I was fourteen.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m hungry.”

 

“You did an awful lot of growing, I bet you are.” Regina said.  “Come on Let’s go get Henry and head to Granny’s”

 

I smiled and nodded.  “I am almost as big as him.”

 

Regina smiled and nodded.  “It won’t be long now before you are his age.

 

 


	10. Trial Of Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nastiness that is puberty begins

 

I feel gross.  Like seriously gross.  we got to the fair and I trailed behind Regina and I realized, god I truly stink. I lowered my arms  and kept them close to me.  Regin walked ahead and she looked back at me.  “Is the Bra bothering you?”  She asked.

 

I looked down at the training bra, which I was pretty much beginning to outgrow, and shook my head.  “It's  fine, I’ll adjust it.”  I said and I did.  My boobs were annoying.  they still weren't as big as Regina’s, but they were beginning to be a little weighty.  I ran a hand through my hair.  It was muggy outside, so it was frizzing up the more I sweat.

 

“What is it Emm?”  She asked getting closer to me.

 

I stepped away.  Regina always smelled so nice, and I smelled worse than wet dog. “Nothing I’m fine.”  I placed my hands under my pits and played with the fine hair under my pits.  I bit my lip and furrowed my brows.  That hadn’t been there an hour ago.  To top it all off my stomach was starting to bother me.  I just didn’t want to be here.  “It’s just hot.  I’m going home okay?”

 

She stopped to look at me.  Really look at me and nodded. I let out a breath and raised my hand to wave and a cloud of white smoke surrounded me. I reappeared in the loft.  “Emma!”  Mom gasped seeing me.

 

I couldn’t even talk to her.  I had to shower. I ran straight for the bathroom.  I undressed quickly and as I pulled my underwear I saw the hair there between my legs, I was startled. I started to cry.  I was a total freak of nature.  I had hair everywhere.  I was going to end up like a big ball of hair walking around. I finished pulling off my underwear and I saw the blood, and I’d had it.  I screamed.  “Oh my God!”

 

Soon mom was at the door knocking.  “Emma?  What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m dying, Mom; I’m hurt.”

 

“Emma open the door.”  Mom said.  “Let me see!”

 

“I can’t let you see. I’m naked!”  I cried.

 

“Emma if you’re hurt…”  She started.

 

“Forget it.  It doesn’t hurt… I’m fine…”  I said panicking.

 

Mom sighed on the other side of the door.  “Emma how old are you?”

 

“twelve…”  I answered my voice small even to me.

 

“Oh…”  Mom said and walked away from the door.  “Emma unlock the door and step into the shower.”

 

I did what she told me to do and jumped to the shower.  I peeked around the shower curtain and she put a box on the sink.  “Emma you’re not dying.  You’re now a young woman, and you are now in puberty.  There are some things that… Regina didn’t talk to you about these things?”

 

“Mommy, I can’t let her see what I freak I am!  She’ll marry someone else.”

 

Mom laughed.  “Regina bleeds too… It happens once a month.”

 

“What?”  I asked incredulously.  

 

“We have all gone through what  you are going through.”  Mom said.

 

“Impossible.”  I said.  “You and Regina NEVER smell like I do.  I stink mom.  and I have hair growing in places it has no business growing in.  Now this?  I’m a freak.”  Mom covered her face with one hand I know she was trying not to laugh.  but this is seriously not funny.  “Stop laughing!”  I screamed.

 

Mom bit her lower lip and reached under the sink.  “This is your razor. You can take all that hair off… I’ll help if you want me to.”  she offered.

 

The thought of my mom helping me get rid of hair where I wanted to remove it from made me cringe.  “Do you use this?”

 

“I have my own, and I am sure Regina has hers too… unless she makes it magically disappear… which is most likely.”  Mom said trailing off at the end.

 

“All women go through this?”  I asked.  Mom nodded.  “Gross.”

 

She sighed and showed me what to do with the razor so I didn’t cut myself, and then she showed me what to do with the pads she placed on the sink counter and walked out letting me do it on my own.

 

I showered and removed most of the unwanted hair, nicked my legs a little but I think I did alright.  I did what she said with the underwear and then I got magically dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and button up for some reason I felt super comfortable in that.  I walked out of the bathroom and sighed.  “Why do I still smell?”  I asked outloud.

 

Mom handed me a thing of deodorant.  “This helps.”

 

I pulled it open and smelled it.  It was a fresh smell and I smiled.  “Where do I put it?”  I asked.

 

“Under  your armpits.”  Mom said, and I did and smiled because yes now I felt better.  “Are you going to the Fair?”

 

I nodded and went back with her and Neal.

 

Once we got there, I found Regina and Henry  near the candle booth.  I was already taller than Henry, though we were the same age.  Regina saw me and looked stunned seeing me almost at eye level now.  She bit her lip and took in my appearance.  “You look like you feel better.”  She said.

 

I nodded.  “I am going through…. What did you call it mom?”

 

“Puberty?”  Mom said.

 

Regina nodded in understanding. “I’m glad you are better.”

 

“Me too.”  I said then turned to Henry.  “Lets go ride some of the rides Kid.”

 

“Kid? What are you like twelve?  we’re the same age.”  he said.

 

I smirked. “Whatever, Race you to the bouncy house.”

 

Henry and I played together.  It was a lot of fun.  Regina followed us around.  she looked bored when we went to the bumper cars, so Henry and I made her come and play with us.  Regina smiled so much, I was entranced by her.  She was so beautiful and I began to feel my breast ache and my jeans get tighter.  I flicked my wrists to adjust for growth.  Fourteen…  Regina was so fucking hot.

 

Once we got off the bumper cars, Henry looked up at me and his eyebrows shot up.  “You finished growing.”

 

I looked down at myself.  “Is this as tall as I get?”  I asked.

 

Both he and Regina nodded.  I looked down at Regina who was looking at my chest.  It wasn’t much bigger than it already was.  “You still have a little growing to do.”  she said to my chest.

 

I blushed and looked away because I liked the attention.  Regina flinched at her own words and looked away from my chest and toward mom and Dad.  “Mom there’s Grace, can I go hang with her.”

 

Regina nodded.  “Have fun.”

 

Henry ran off toward his little girlfriend.  I don’t know why I felt jealous when he gave her that big smile of his.  But I did.  “How is it that my mom and dad are his grandparents?  Were you married to my dead brother or something?”  I asked.

 

“Henry is your son Emma. I adopted him.” I furrowed my brows.  I knew I was weird.  I was growing fast.  and no one else was getting older like I was, but…

 

“I was big before?”  I asked  Regina nodded and pulled me along explaining to me what was happening.  I only half listened, I love her voice and the way she speaks.  Then we sat down at a bench and watched the sun set over the ocean.  well she watched the sun set, I just laced my fingers with hers and listened to her talk and wondered what it would be like to kiss her, not like on her cheek but on her mouth.

 

I sighed and dropped my head on her shoulder.  “What are you thinking Emma?”  She asked after a while.  I looked up and her face was so close to mine, so I went for it.  I kissed her.  she tensed up and I knew this was a mistake.  I pulled back and poofed myself back to my room.


	11. Trial of VirginityHere is where the warnings apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the warnings apply.

 

"Emma? Are you ok?" I heard Regina' voice come from the doorway of my bedroom.

 

“No Regina I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to kiss you.”  I said covering my head with my pillow.

 

I felt the bed dip under her weight.  “You didn’t?”  Regina said and sighed.  “That’s too bad, I’ve been dreaming of it and hanging on to that moment when we would kiss again since I woke up with you as a baby in my arms.”  I removed the pillow from my face.  She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair.  “Though you’re still… only fourteen, it was lovely Emma.”

 

Her caress caused a jolt of electricity to run through me.  My breath hitched and I bit my lower lip a liquid feeling flowed through me and I panicked and headed to the bathroom.  “Shit…”  I said and decided to change that pad I had put on before.

 

When I went to do it, I realized I had stopped bleeding and sighed in relief.  I thought about what it was that had passed through me and my breast began to strain at my a cup.  I exhaled and changed everything I was wearing to my regular clothes.  Adult clothes that I had seen in my drawers.  The bra was still a little loose, but  I almost filled it.  Sixteen.

 

I looked myself in the eyes.  I get it now.  I wanted to get laid.  “Emma?” There was a knock on the door and I let down a little.  Regina wanted me, and I definitely wanted her back.

 

I opened the door and Looked Regina in the eye.  Her breath hitched.  “How old are you now?”  She asked.

 

“Shut up.”  I said and kissed her I pushed her back into my room as I unbuttoned her shirt.  She moaned as her knees hit the bed and fell backward into my tiny bed.

 

“Emma dear… I--” Regina started but I cut her off with a kiss again allowing my hands to explore her body.  Her hands threaded through my hair.  I groaned as they slid from the back of my head to the nape of my neck, upper back, lower back, Ass...I Jumped and moved away from her.

 

She looked confused for a second.  she shook her head to clear the cobwebs and sat up.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve Never…” She  sobered up quickly and inhaled.  She looked around the room and exhaled.

 

“Right.” she stood and buttoned herself up again. “I think I need to go home and take a very cold shower.”

 

“What?”  I asked.  “You can’t leave me like this.”

 

“I can... “  Regina said.  “You are still a child.”

 

“I’m Sixteen! Wasn’t I like already on my way to being pregnant with Henry by now?”  I scoffed.  “You think that Cassidy guy was the first?”

 

Regina blinked and shook her head. “I have to go…”  She said and disappeared.

 

I sighed and dropped on to my bed.  “this sucks!”

 

I paced the room for a while.  I was so frustrated.  I looked out of my room and no one was home yet. “I guess I have to take care of this on my own.”  I mumbled and  undressed and got into bed.  I closed my eyes and thought of my wife, what she could to for me and I played with myself ridding myself of this frustration.  I reached out with my magic and imagined what she was doing and imagining my fingers were doing to her what they were doing to me.

 

Just as I was getting ready to come I felt a hand stop my progress. “Stop… projecting it’s driving me crazy.”  She whispered in my ear.  She was naked and wet from a bath she moved my hand up by my head and she lay over me and kissed me.

 

She got under the covers and began to run her hands all over my body.  She moved one of her thighs between my legs to replace my hand and she put the weight of her chest on mine. " You were born gorgeous." she whispered trailing her mouth from my ear down my neck. The adolescent insecurities I had rushed at me at one time. I moaned "Look at me." She asked softly.  "Do you want me?"

 

I nodded looking into her eyes.  “Yes…”

 

She pinched at my nipple as she began to move her hips against me." So young." she mumbled into my skin.

 

"How many times have I heard you say that I was your wife not a child. I'm here now... take me." I whispered softly to her. I opened wide for her and her hands found my slick folds.  she ran her fingers through them and dipped one finger inside finding my barrier.  she massaged it until I Felt it break apart letting her finger inside.

 

I groaned and moved my hips in sync with her movements.  I didn’t know what to do with my hands,  but I reached out to her center and imitated what she was doing to me.  she moaned into the skin of my neck.  “Oh Emma…”

 

That sent a thrill right through me and I let out a strange little whine, that if I had been in my rational mind I know I’d be embarrassed that I had made it.

 

She kissed me as we increased our speed. I came up for air just as I came and I let out a scream as she shuddered her own release with a groan.

  
  


"Emma?" I heard mom as she climbed the stairs onto the loft. “Oh my god!”  she said in shock. I froze and looked at mom over Regina’s shoulder.  She just stood there stunned at my compromising position. My body was still quite a bit younger than what I really was. She blanched and said. "I heard a groan and I thought you might have been sick like this afternoon..." She said.

 

Regina scrambled off me and covered herself with the duvet.  I bit my lip as my mother searched me still frozen to her spot. I hadn't grown. I still looked sixteen, I still felt sixteen. I didn't want to be sixteen anymore.

 

Mom walked out of the room without another word and Regina and I just looked at each other for a few minutes.  "We really shouldn't have." my wife said to me looking at the stairs. " I better go." she stood and magically dressed herself.  She came over to me and kissed me.  “I love you.”

 

“I… love you too.”  I said swallowing back a sob.   As she disappeared I had a rush of memories fill my brain.  a lifetime of hell… and then when I was eleven… that house… how the dad touched me.  

 

_"Little girl, so sweet," He said touching my face._

_I jerked away from him and he grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back hard, pulling me close to him. I could feel his hardness against my abdomen. And smell his putrid breath in the depths of my soul._

_He had taken me to the special room where he took all the little girls that he needed to punish.  It was my first time in there.  It was dark and dank  down in the basement like a dungeon.  he cuffed me to a table so I was bent over it then he took my pants and underwear off and he spanked me bear assed._

_“Youre a little slut aren’t you?  You like when daddy beats you don’t you”  he would say.  I began to cry.  I never cried but this was scary.  “Say spank me daddy.”_

_I closed my mouth.  “Say it!”  He shouted pulling at my pony tail._

_I cried and said  “Sss-pp ank me dd-daddy” between sobs.  then he took his hand and soothed the smarted area.  I cried, then the shock of him, inside and my eyes glazed over as he raped me my rage grew and grew inside me. I stared at him and remembered him, and still now I never_

_have forgotten his face._

I felt myself grow, I looked up to the mirror and stared at my reflection and I watched my face grow darker  “What do you choose?  Who will you be Emma Swan?”  Those were the questions that filled my senses now.  It was time to make a choice.

 

 


	12. Trials End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that last memory...
> 
> This however is the end. I know the chapters were getting shorter and shorter... but I made up for it by doing the whole rest of it in one shot.

 

I was enveloped in whiteness.  I was blinded by it and was felled to my knees.  “hello?”  I yelled out trying to let my eyes adjust to the brightness.  I could feel the grass beneath me and the sun on my skin.  

 

“So… What will it be Emma?” I looked up and freaky fluttering fairy was just above me.  she looked like none of the fairies I knew.  Blue Fairy was a beastly looking thing compared to her.

 

“Who are you?”  I asked

 

“I’m fairy’s magic.  I’m no fairy… Yet I am all.”  she said.

 

“Well that’s not confusing.”  I said finally looking all around in my surroundings.  Every time I went back home, the stupid enchanted Forest looked different.  I hated this place.

 

“You have learned what you had missed with your family. Before the Trial you had no understanding of exactly what you had gained once you were reunited.  You had no true concept of love.  It had not been demonstrated to you.  It had been taken from you by force. By the woman you love.”

 

I exhaled.  I hated being reminded of the cause of my misery. “It wasn’t about me.”

 

The fairy giggled and did a flip.  “It didn’t make you less miserable and the bond you share with her would have eventually been poisoned by resentment.”

 

“So what was the point of all of this?”  I asked confused as hell.

 

“Do you wish to erase your memories from before you came to live in Storybrooke? Or Forget the girl you became these past few days.”

 

“Wait!”  I said blinking… “I don’t want to do either!  I loved who I became.  I loved knowing my parents growing up.  Sure I did have a pretty rotten childhood before.  but I met people I learned so much from.  I can’t choose to lose any part of me.”

 

“You wish to have dueling memories?”  The fairy said flying around my head she looked confused.

 

I shrugged.  “why not? everyone else in storybrooke does.”  I said.  “My wife does… and these new ones are really special to both of us.”

 

The fairy began to shine brighter, and bigger.  “That is impossible!”    Fairies magic raged.

 

“How is this not possible?  I mean EVERYTHING is possible with magic.”

 

“Magic has rules!”

 

“What?  Where in my imagination does anything become impossible?”  I said clenching my fists I feel the heat in my hands and I see the fire there.  My time as the Dark one had taught me things about magic, that my second childhood totally expanded on.  I could feel the surge of my white magic envelope me and I flexed the muscles of my imagination.

 

I extended my hand and made an arch of fire expanding it into a rope like flame and it wrapped around Fairie’s magic.  “What are you doing?”  The magical being asked panicked.

 

Oh that’s right… white magic is much more powerful than the Fairy's magic.  “I passed through your trials… I will not give up any part of me.”  I said making the rope squeeze.  the fairy's magic began to glow even brighter as I squeezed then it imploded throwing me back.

 

I opened my eyes and I was back in my bed tangled in the sheets still damp from sweat, and Regina… and me.  I took a deep breath  and closed my eyes.  I blew out a breath thinking of something I wanted to happen and opened my eyes to see my shirts and pants jump out of my closet and drawers and march themselves into a box in the corner.  I laughed at what New Emma’s magic could do. My boots did a little happy dance as they followed suit.  I reached my hand out and made a new dress I had bought just before the whole debacle come to my hand.

 

I got out of bed threw the dress over my head raised my hands and let it settle over my body.  I smirked made a pair of red thongs appear in my hands and slid them on.  a pair of red fuck me pumps found their way over to me.  I put them on ran my fingers through my hair and curled it then walked over to the mirror to view my handy work.

 

I liked what I saw.  I reached for my vanity and applied a light coat of make up.  I looked back and saw my bags were all packed and  sent them all to the guestroom in Regina’s house.

 

I stepped downstairs.  “She was in there David!  and Emma… she was like Fifteen sixteen…” Mom was saying.

 

“What?”  Dad said.  “wait, Snow… she is an adult trapped in a child’s body…”

 

“Plus I’m hot and I was horny.”  I finished.  they turned to me.  their eyes were riveted on me.

 

“Emma!”  Mom said.

 

“I’m going home tonight. Finish what Regina and I started up there… Good night.”

 

I saw mom shudder a little.  Dad just looked bewildered.  I tried not to  laugh, but once the front door closed, I couldn't help but laugh as I disappeared.

 

* * *

 

I poofed to Henry’s room and smiled when he was startled.  “”Ma! You’re back!”  He said as he hugged me.

 

“Hey… How do I look?”  I asked.

 

“Old!”  he answered.  “And really pretty.  Mom’s gonna love it.”

 

I laughed and pushed him a little.  “Listen… there are things that are going to be happening next door that you should definitely not her… wear earphones tonight okay?”

 

“Ew… how old are you?”

 

I grinned.  “Thirty… with a totally different outlook.”

 

His smile came up slowly.  “You’re happy…”

 

“It’s my happy ending.”  I said.

 

“It’s your happy ending.”  he repeated and hugged me again.  “See you tomorrow ‘Ma.”

 

“good night Kid…” I said walking out of the room.  

 

I  opened Regina’s bedroom door . Damn… how did she know? “It took you long enough…” she turned to face me and her face went slack-jawed. “Fuck…”

 

“That is my intention dear.”  I said with my best imitation of her.  She didn't even waste her time walking she poofed up right in front of me and before the smoke cleared her lips were on mine and her hands were tangled in my hair..

 

“I Missed you so much.”  She whispered against the skin of my neck and she moved us over to the bed.

 

“You just had me not a half an hour ago.” I said amazed at the need vibrating within her.

 

“It’s not the same…”  she said running her hands down to my chest… “Mmmm no Bra.”

 

I laughed… “If I had known me wearing a dress would make you this crazy I’d have done it sooner.”

 

“You will be wearing more of these…” she said and made my clothes vanish leaving me in my shoes and thong.  “Especially when you come see me at work.”

 

I moaned realizing what she was saying.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, and I’m never letting you go again.”  she said.

 

“Promise?”  I asked.

 

“Promise.” Regina ravished me slowly and so sweetly. I was back to normal and I felt myself fitting more comfortably and familiarly in her arms. Clenching her close to me never wanting to let her go.

 

"Welcome back." she said to me softly.

 

"Glad to be back" I said and then I kissed her, my fingers resting on the throbbing drum of her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve often thought about raising a little girl.”  Regina said tracing her fingers over the stretch marks in my lower belly.

 

I chuckled.  “Yeah are you over it?”  

 

“No… I enjoyed it… grant it… I wasn’t actually raising you, and I didn’t have to deal with a moody teenager.”

 

I snorted.  “No just a horny one.”

 

Regina hid her face in my shoulder.  “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“God… It was the best first time I could have asked for.”  I said with a smile.

 

“What was your other one like?”  she asked Quietly.

 

“It was… Not Neal.”  I said and looked away.

 

She went quiet and just kissed my shoulder. “I want one…” she said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“One what?” I asked.

 

“Our very own little girl.”  Regina said coming up on her elbow.  “We could adopt…”

 

I looked at her.  “Really?”  Regina nodded.

 

I smiled. “Yeah okay…”

 

She smiled.  “Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

-END-


End file.
